Disabilities won't be able to stop me
by DanZThelittleWriter
Summary: McQueen and Sally's son, Reggy, is born without a transmission. Did he gave up?


McQueen has retired from his racing career, and now he will start a new life with his wife, Sally. He started a new career, now he works as a mentor for the next generation racers, just like what Doc Hudson have done to him

A few years later, McQueen and Sally had their first son, they named him Reggy McQueen, Reggy looked like a high-end supercar with very aerodynamic body shape, but his body didn't resemble McQueen or Sally, he is just completely different from his parents. He is also a one of a kind car, his body didn't resemble a Ferrari, a Lamborghini, a Pagani or any other supercar brand.

As Reggy grew bigger and older. (Around 3 Years old) McQueen have found something wrong. even when Reggy go full throttle, he accelerates very slowly until a certain point of speed when he start to accelerate quickly. Reggy also seemed to never shift gears, he can't even go reverse. Noticing something wrong, McQueen took Reggy to a doctor and the doctor scanned Reggy with X-ray. Bad News, Reggy had a disability

Reggy is born without a multi-speed transmission. all he had is a hydraulic clutch separating the engine and the wheels, McQueen is very sad hearing his son's disability. He asked the doctor for a transmission transplant for his son, but the doctor said that he have no transmission donor that matches Reggy's engine (Which is a 5,0 Liter V8)

2 years later.

As Reggy's engine becomes more and more powerful, his engine could start make more low-end torque, mitigating the acceleration issue.

One day Reggy felt that there was something wrong with his engine, he felt a constant pain at the left and right side of his engine. His parents took him again to the doctor, hoping that Reggy was actually growing a transmission. But, Instead of a transmission, Reggy grew not one but two turbochargers on his engine, but it is still immature and cannot function properly. The doctor said that all this is caused by genetical factors, this makes sense for the turbochargers because Sally is a Porsche 911 Turbo S. But it didn't explain for Reggy's lack of transmission.

A year later. McQueen and Sally had their another child, The doctor inspected him and said that Vulcan McQueen (The name of their second child) had no defects or disabilities. He had a rather nice Naturally Aspirated 3,5 Liter V12 engine and a fancy Six-speed Sequential transmission. This makes the 6-year old Reggy very, very jealous.

Vulcan is born superior to Reggy in anything. Vulcan had a V12, While Reggy had a Twin-turbo V8 and the turbochargers didn't function properly. Vulcan had a fancy six-speed sequential gearbox and Reggy didn't even have a reverse gear.

3 years later

The 3-year old Vulcan become more powerful, faster, and more agile than other childrens in Radiator Springs. He got more love and care from his parents than Reggy. This makes Reggy even more Jealous at Vulcan. Reggy always think that he is just a junk compared to his little brother, but one day Reggy went for a top speed run and he got an amazing top speed, he had a top speed of 185 Mph. His father Lightning McQueen got a top speed of 200 Mph:

5 years later

As Vulcan's engine grows from a 3,5 liter to a whopping 7,0 liter V12. He becomes the fastest kid in Radiator Springs. He is fast, smart, agile and powerful. Meanwhile Reggy is slow, sluggish and weak, but somehow he had a high top speed

4 years later

It's Reggy's 18th birthday. McQueen is preparing for his son's birthday while Vulcan is helping his mother to get some groceries. But Reggy suddenly felt a very sharp pain in his rear axle and engine, he also felt that there is something growing in front of the engine. He screamed very loudly, it attracts his father's attention. McQueen quickly drived to Reggy's bedroom and he tried to take his son into the hospital, but when he touched Reggy right on the engine compartment, he got electrocuted with 800 volts of electricity from Reggy's body. The source of the electricity is still unknown, but it is powerful enough to knock McQueen unconscious.

Sally that just arrived immediately call the ambulance to take Reggy and McQueen to the hospital.

McQueen is lucky to be born with very little amount of electronics, he only needs a new carburetor, spark plugs, a new battery, and a new paint job. While Reggy is still in the doctor's room for diagnosis, The results are surprising. Reggy's Turbos could now function properly and there is something growing in Reggy's powertrain

"Doctor, what's wrong with my son" said Sally

"Your son has got electrocuted from an unknown source of electricity. It seemed to come from his own engine, but he is okay. Currently we are running a diagnosis on Reggy's body and we will tell the results when it is done" The doctor explained

A few minutes later the doctor came back

"Doctor. Could you please tell me the reason why this is happening"

"Well, it is actually a good news. Reggy have grown three electric motors and an 800 volt battery in front of the engine. His Turbochargers could also function properly. Reggy is now a hybrid car, which is a good thing because he will have some extra power and become more fuel efficient."

Sally is happy to hear that her son is OK. So she took McQueen, Reggy and Vulcan home

Once Reggy has recovered from the incident he decided to go outside and buy some gasoline on Flo's V8 Gas station. But when he started to go, he noticed some thing different, he felt stronger and more powerful

The next day McQueen needed to change his oil. So he went to Luigi's shop, which now also offers oil change and engine tune ups. Reggy and Vulcan also come with his father too, once they arrived there McQueen spotted a brand new 2,5 liter supercharger on Luigi's shop and Reggy found a dyno on Luigi's shop. McQueen asked Guido to install the Supercharger on McQueen's engine.

A few hours later McQueen had a brand new Supercharger on his engine and tried to test it out on Luigi's dyno.

With his new supercharger, McQueen's power was increased to a whopping 1000 Horsepower at 8000 rpm. McQueen is very happy with that, Vulcan also tested his maximum engine power and he got the results which is 750 Horsepower at 9000 Rpm. He is still 12 years old so he clearly could make 800 or even more when he is an adult. Reggy also tried the dyno and the results is ridiculous, Reggy's maximum power is 1500 Horsepower and the peak torque is 2000 Newton meters.

McQueen, Vulcan, Luigi and Guido dropped their jaw when they saw Reggy's dyno graph. They were surprised by Reggy's ridiculous amounts of power and torque

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Could you guess the Make and Model of Reggy and Vulcan in real life?


End file.
